bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mangetsu20
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration hey please use the Template:Bleach Character Infobox (Shinigami) to create a character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 02:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) When making characters please follow the same layout as the rest of the wikia which is listed below. The main sections should be placed inside and the minor sections like zanpakutō should be placed between --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 16:28, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Appearnace Personality History Plot (optional) Equipment (optional) Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Trivia i'm glad to help I will glady help in anyway that I can and when we are done would you like to rp with me no one else will it gets so boring. Inyuyasha42 16:01, August 27, 2011 (UTC) hey I fixed your character for you alittle now you need to add a apperance, personailty, and history part to your character so they will leave you alone send me the info and I will add it also a few quotes ok. Inyuyasha42 16:25, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yes you should add a history part tell how you were born, when you become a squad member and how, and also how you gained rank that makes your character more interesting and a few quotes in a quote section would be cool I have one look at Itakue Yamaki he is my character for ideas ok man. Inyuyasha42 20:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ok it looks good now all you need is a apperance part of it and you will be all done good job man you have improved alot I am impressed. Inyuyasha42 22:11, August 27, 2011 (UTC) you can do gigai and uniform if you want too write whatever you want then we can rp so be ready ok :) Inyuyasha42 22:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) are you ready to rp then would you mind starting it I have to help my mom with dinner be back in a few moments not too long though ok thanks man. Inyuyasha42 22:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) click the make a new page button then give it a name then start to write pick the blank page not standard ok thats it Inyuyasha42 23:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) yeah lets talk about the plot and the characters we will use for the fight also the name should be different like the battle I have called quincys last stand or something cool Inyuyasha42 03:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) we could have a three way fight between one of your characters and my quincy and a shinigami it would be awesome. Inyuyasha42 03:20, August 29, 2011 (UTC) my storyline is set a few hundred years later where everyone including the captain commander is dead and itakue is helping to rebuild the seireitai so you can add that an npc would help us get started faster so do that because it would take awhile to make a whole new character and yeah sounds cool being friends and stuff. Inyuyasha42 03:46, August 29, 2011 (UTC) tommorow I will name it and start it ok see you later Inyuyasha42 03:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) or we can add my espada I created that would be pretty cool right man lets do that so we can fight it. Inyuyasha42 15:52, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ok i'll make the thread now it's called a all out battle royale: shinigami and quincy vs espada. it's ready now so let's begin buddy Inyuyasha42 00:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) your turn I posted!!!! Inyuyasha42 01:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds good to me now you can post a new part Inyuyasha42 01:36, August 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah I posted and yes I am here buddy Inyuyasha42 03:15, August 30, 2011 (UTC) sounds good to me I'm ok with that Inyuyasha42 03:22, August 30, 2011 (UTC) are you gonna post? ok i'm done it is your turn again when you add your new part lets call it a night I have school and we can start again at 5:30 pm tommorow is that ok? hey man whats up I posted I have a few hours right now so I thought I would post something. Inyuyasha42 12:13, August 30, 2011 (UTC) hey are you ready to countinue man Inyuyasha42 22:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) good timing man and it is your turn now Inyuyasha42 00:21, August 31, 2011 (UTC) he's alive I just have to make him though Inyuyasha42 00:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok it is your turn again buddy this is so cool the espada should come in soon this is going to be awesome also can you work on your new character later so we can move on if it's ok with you Inyuyasha42 01:13, August 31, 2011 (UTC) sorry and hey it's your turn again it is espada time!!! yeah to add a photo go the infobox and look for the spot where it says photo then type image:the name of the image then put a | and write 200 px to put how big it will be I don't know how you did that it should of been in the infobox but I will do it later ok.Inyuyasha42 01:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) your post now buddy hey I'm done it's your turn again so whenever you are ready. Inyuyasha42 02:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) done your turn again :) ok I don't mind doing that there you go all done and ready to go for you buddy have fun and go nuts lol Inyuyasha42 02:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) it's your turn again man this is getting interesting now your turn again man this is so fun we finally get to rp no one else I asked wanted too so thank you. Inyuyasha42 03:16, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok we can countinue tommorrow after this post thanks for rping with me today Inyuyasha42 03:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ok you said this is the last one right Inyuyasha42 03:39, August 31, 2011 (UTC) you ready to start again buddy this will be fun. Inyuyasha42 23:49, August 31, 2011 (UTC) I guess it is ok but you haven't finished him yet why would you do it so early we can start a new fight with him against my my captain shinigami I have when your done is that ok? Inyuyasha42 00:34, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hey how about we end this rp soon and start two new one's like a training one for us to invade hueco mundo to defeat derekku later and the other espada that we can both make also make a rp for your new character once he is done against my captain level shinigami. I will make more espada later but does that sound like a good idea to you the rp we are doing now will end with derekku leaving saying we are too weak and leaving back to hueco mundo to assemble his espada and we train and get more soul reapers Inyuyasha42 01:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I fixed it that sounds good and auto-hitting is a form of god-mod too and I am not controlling them also my character saved yours twice and I didn't kill takashi or anyone yet so i'm sorry but no. Inyuyasha42 02:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) yeah thats fair and no one is going to die he is gtoing to reseal his zanpakuto then he is going to say we are too weak and then open a ortal to leave to los noches telling us to train and face him again in a year's time saying he will be waiting and so will the other espada.Inyuyasha42 02:25, September 1, 2011 (UTC) ok I have posted the post man are you there man you can post now so we can start a new rp Inyuyasha42 02:56, September 1, 2011 (UTC) this can be the last post then we can move on to a new rp tommorow or whenever we feel like it I will make the thread again.Inyuyasha42 03:55, September 1, 2011 (UTC) hello? are you there man Inyuyasha42 04:14, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I don't know it took forever to get you on to it and no one else I asked wanted to rp it sucks. Inyuyasha42 03:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) are you going to post on our already exsisting one to talk about my powers in the epic battle Inyuyasha42 03:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I already have a captain for the 2nd division sorry manInyuyasha42 04:13, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Pages I was looking at some of your articles and I noticed that they don't follow the manual style, so I was wondering would you like me to fix them and add the needed and proper links and some templates to make the articles the look best as they can be in terms of their appearance . - User:King Cartman rp ideas hey I have taken pretty much all of squad two so can you put them on another squad itakue is the 3rd seat of squad and yahiko another of my characters is 4th seat with another one being the captain. look at the list called gotei 13 (inyuyasha42) to see what is free. Inyuyasha42 18:51, September 2, 2011 (UTC) hey I posted it's your turn now man that should be ok and yeah takashi can have the 3rd seat one of my character's is the 11th squad lieutenent so that should be cool. Inyuyasha42 16:48, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I posted man your turn again. Inyuyasha42 19:31, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Joining the Children of Izanami RP That depends on your activity. Are you on BFF very often? --Achrones150 00:41, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That...doesn't exactly answer my question.... --Achrones150 00:55, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right. Yeah, that's good. For me, I'm here most of the evening on Eastern Time. Do you have a Chatango account? It'd be a much easier way to keep in contact during our RPs. Another question: what characters do you plan to bring in? --Achrones150 01:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Could you link me to said characters? --Achrones150 01:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I would recommend using as few characters as possible. Now, I'm looking at these guys, and I note that they're affiliated with the Soul Society. The setting the Children of Izanami arc takes place in is in Yūrei Ōkoku. Do you plan on finding a way for them to be in the city? --Achrones150 01:27, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, it could be.... but, how deeply are you wanting the characters to be in this arc? --Achrones150 01:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) That could be a good reason. What would this mission be? Oh, and feel free to read up on this in case you haven't yet: Red Sun --Achrones150 01:57, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right, sounds good! I plan on involving the Ahijados in this, as well. Characters are created, but they have yet to be organized. Their role will be more direct, their members serving as agents within the city in order for espionage. Eventually, those same agents will deem the city to be an enemy of their goals, and plans of war will be made. That's just an insight on what is going to happen. --Achrones150 02:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, what I plan on doing is that we start off on another story. You could start off the article with your characters making their way into the city. --Achrones150 02:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) For the title, put (and copy and paste if you need to) this: "Los Niños de Izanami: Inicialización". --Achrones150 03:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It's Spanish for the title that me and my partner are doing: "Children of Izanami: Initialization". It's meant as a symbol for the parallelism the storylines will have with each other. --Achrones150 03:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Not to worry, this story will be complete with an entirely new cast of characters, no copy and pasting intended. Although there might be references to the other story here and there. --Achrones150 03:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Not to worry. I'll be off in a maximum of twenty-seven minutes. --Achrones150 03:33, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I have to say: your posts are quite impressive. Never have I seen such effort put into a post, and with good display of grammar and whatnot. And for the guy you mentioned: I don't think of him as a cold-hearted bastard, just a guy who's pressured by the demands of the elitist. --Achrones150 03:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I'll be on as soon as I can tomorrow. Take care, buddy. --Achrones150 04:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Day 2 of RP I'm back as well, and I just got done posting. --Achrones150 18:21, September 4, 2011 (UTC) We don't need to keep informing each other of our posts on the talk pages, do we? Because that's kind of tedious. Achrones150 19:11, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yo I am Twilight Despair 5. I will just come out and ask it. Want to rp against this character of mine Masanori Kawahiru?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:47, September 5, 2011 (UTC) If rp than you have met my requirement for me to rp with you. But do you have characters that can fight against Masanori?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:56, September 5, 2011 (UTC) A lot of college homework. And yes but can I make a request. Instead of just another fight you make a low level character that Masanori could be a mementor to?: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:02, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Surprise me.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Shinigami = Soul Reaper Um you do know that Shinigami and Soul Reaper are the same thing, they both equal the term death god so stating someone is a shinigami/soul reaper is redundant. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 03:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) It does help as its neater and closer to the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Manual of Style, as a former admin here Its best to not so touchy when being told that stating two things that mean the same thing is untidy, All Im saying is clean up your articles. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 04:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Rules I've been seeing a lot of problems with you lately. I'm going to explain this kindly, but it will be your only warning. The Manual of Style and all the other links Cullen gave you were self-explanatory. There is literally nothing confusing about them. Coming on Wikia, if you follow the Terms of Service, means you are at least 13, and also means you should have a good grasp on the English language and how to comprehend it. If you are having problems understanding the Manual of Style, simply look at other user's character articles and model it off of there's. You cannot possibly blame us for your lack of understanding, when it is in fact a lack of ability on your part to look and try to understand. Now, please refrain from complaining about it any further, and after you've done what I have suggested, and you still don't understand, then come tell me and I will do what I can. Ten Tailed Fox (Talk with me) 04:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) By The Way.... I've noticed other messages on your talk page. If you need help, you can look to one of my own character articles as an example of your Manual of Style problem. --Achrones150 04:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad to see you on. :> I have to say, the way you're posting is well-written and organized. --Achrones150 22:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose it's to make it look similar to the Bleach Wikia. I think the admins have been trying to do that a lot lately. --Achrones150 23:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) hey whats up man can I join too hey mangetsu can you ask if I can join the rp too also what about ours I haven't heard from you in awhile what is going on man. Inyuyasha42 23:01, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Going to Bed All right, it's time for me to sign off, got to go to college tomorrow. See you tomorrow, if you're not too busy. --Achrones150 03:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Espada Lol, you're a bit late. And, actually, that would be great! I've been trying to work on it for a while now, but the construction of characters, their personalities and the like is rather difficult and challenging. I appreciate it if you could join in. --Achrones150 00:36, September 7, 2011 (UTC) You're free to choose what you wish. --Achrones150 00:47, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Great! Have you read up on recent articles that I've posted concerning the Children of Izanami arc? --Achrones150 00:54, September 7, 2011 (UTC) what is up man are you ignoring me now man what is going what about our rp that we were doing. Inyuyasha42 01:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Espada (cont) The arc overall. This is the main page of the arc, and I recently made it. You can find most of the information about it on here. It'll get updated as the stories progress: Bleach: The Children of Izanami. --Achrones150 01:25, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ok now man take it easy ok one it was fun I know he wouldn't be forced he was going to show it so he could finish you off fast and you had spelling errors too. Number two I do alot about bleach because yammy and ulquiorra came to the human world to test ichigo so the primera would show up at random so don't say I don't know about bleach because I do some friend man not cool. Inyuyasha42 01:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I helped you you know what if it wasen't for me your first character would of not even been finished I added the info also fixed the outline for it so it really hurts man that you are doing this to me I helped you get started and was one of the only people who would help you but yeah talk to you later then. Inyuyasha42 01:34, September 7, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Espada (cont) As you may have guessed, the new title is spanish for "Children of Izanami: Confirmation". In this particular story, I'm going to have the decoding and what-not happen, then in the middle of night, there's going to be an attack on one of the far sectors of Yūrei. Several armed soldiers, loyal to Red Sun and supplied by an unknown backer, will proceed to unleash a terrorist attack on civilians. How you have your characters react will be up to you, but I will note that the Monitor will be the one that is heading the assault. --Achrones150 01:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I already managed to put it up. Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación Now all that's left to decide is who's posting first. --Achrones150 02:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Right-o. --Achrones150 02:29, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I give up man hey i'm sorry for the way I acted but I think I am going to stop editing on this wikia or any of them since my grammer is so bad it's not my fault. I was born with asperger syndrome so it's hard for me to understand things and my grammer might be the best but I get my point across also I don't godmod I just forget sometimes. Some people treating me like i'm supid and say i'm like a 13 year old when it comes to grammer but thanks for rping with me and stuff man have a nice life. Inyuyasha42 02:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, I gotta go. My mom's complaining about me overheating her computer, so I've got to go. I'll make sure to post as soon as possible tomorrow. --Achrones150 02:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Yo, Demod Just your friendly neighborhood stalker dropping by to terrorize, torment, and torture you with my presence. I see you've carved your own little niche for yourself among the community here, and honestly I'm glad to see you active and alive somewhere. The moment you appeared onto my forum on fanfiction and read your writing I knew you were far superior to myself in both ability and experience, your only negative quality being your impatience (and to a lesser extent, your quickness to judge others). I must admit, it seems the writers here reply on a more consistent basis (which has made me consider joining this site fully; but my own insecurity in my writing prevents this for now) and after reading chapter 1 of "Los Ninos de Izanami: Inicializacion" written by both you and your new friend Achrones150, I much prefer how seamless wikiapedia allows the writing to seem... Anyways, enough of my blabbering. Just wanted to check in on you, make sure you didn't forget about us on the forum (you only appeared once since joining here fully). At least come and socialize, I'm sure Spree-chan will enjoy that if she's online. Seeya around~ *This is James, btw. I cannot for the life of me figure how to make the signature give my name instead of numbers! >.<* 07:38, September 7, 2011 (UTC) it wasen't you it was a admin the guy you are rping with now archoo150 is the one who keeps saying that I should quit and said my grammer is like a 13 year olds I don't know man this sucks. Inyuyasha42 18:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm back. You....don't happen to be somewhat irritated at me, are you? --Achrones150 20:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I looked up at the above comments and saw that Inyuyasha told you about what happened between me and him. Figured you would've thought me to being a jerk. --Achrones150 23:18, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, there are just a few things, aside from my post on our story. I just got done creating the fourth Red Sun member, named "The Melody". I'm working on it as we speak. Also, I took the liberty of adding "Previous Chapter" and "New Chapter" links so that you can just move to the next story or the previous one at will. --Achrones150 23:26, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and right-o. --Achrones150 23:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Reply I am a college student with 6 classes. Somedays I am on a lot and some not so much. Now I have seen your character but before I rp with her. Please read this article as Masanori's zanpakuto is of this type of energy. The article is called Philosophy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:01, September 8, 2011 (UTC) No sorry the unique types are very limited. Masanori has the only zanpakuto in creation of Philosophy but your character can learn how to use the energy.: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:28, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Friday night?: The Twilight of Your Despair 01:52, September 8, 2011 (UTC) This is the last message I am getting out tonight. Philosophy is a type of NONE spiritual energy that a soul or living being can develop. Its not spiritual energy and its location within the being not in nature. Also as its not spiritual energy Sekkiseki has no affect on it and Philosophy is a divine kind of power. Meaning deities or divine beings use it the most.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:11, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I had enough time for one more message. The deities I am talking about is more western than eastern. One kind of dvine immortals are my Kosumosukihaku which are like pagan deities, immortal (not aging) and have divine powers. Another are the Amatsuotome which are divine ageless females made of Philosophy. Inshort my dieties or divine like beings don't have to be all powerful but have divine powers and 99% immortality through at least not aging. Now good night tomorrow I will explain it some more.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. all my deities don't need worship to have powers etc infact its doesn't affect them at lot good or bad.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:34, September 8, 2011 (UTC) The rp. From Weak to Powerful, and its your turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:03, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and thats.... one big ass start you wrote good job.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Your turn and to save time just either get on the chat or just look at the recent activity for when the other edits the article.: The Twilight of Your Despair 03:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) And I Leave Once Again Signing off again, for tonight. I'll be sure to post as soon as I can tomorrow. I'll be at college, and I've got plenty of time in the library. --Achrones150 03:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Logged On. Just wanted to update you on a few possible things in the future. One: aside from the Monitor, Cortez Selestino might be making an appearance as the head of the first assault. --Achrones150 18:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm considering it. --Achrones150 18:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) It's a balance. In the story "after" the one we're working on, he is mentioned. I actually planned on having him, during the course of the battle, play a tune that presents as fitting background music that can be heard throughout the area. It would provide a sort of attention-drawing debut, if I do say so myself. --Achrones150 19:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Other than the possibility Cortez might be making an appearance? None at all, really. :3 --Achrones150 21:23, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Just one thing. The Espada Afilado do not use the "aspects of death" theory anymore. Now, they're marked by the military division that they command. For example, the Primera commands the Special Operations, the Segunda commands the Armored Division, the Tercera commands Menos/Adjuchas control, and so forth, and so forth. --Achrones150 21:39, September 8, 2011 (UTC) He would have to head a certain division of his own. It's similar to how the Gotei 13 runs. For him, you can have him in charge of the Frontline division. --Achrones150 21:55, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Will they be at the hotel, and is Sakura able to stay with them for the time being? --Achrones150 00:55, September 9, 2011 (UTC) User Has Entered My Channel Considering it's a training thing between one character and another, it's a private one this time. --Achrones150 22:59, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You referring to that RP you and Twilight are doing, or the one we're doing? o: --Achrones150 23:39, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, of course. Lol :P And I'm quite into character interaction such as what's happening between Sakura and Daisuke. In the actual Bleach, to me, the interaction is somewhat two-dimensional and bland, not having any deep meaning or anything to hold interest. Though the fights rule, I stick to anime like Evangelion and Black Lagoon or movies like Full Metal Jacket or Pulp Fiction for help to know how human a character should get. --Achrones150 23:46, September 9, 2011 (UTC) You might want to do a time skip thing we're they're all asleep, or at least the ones that would sleep. -looks at Kukkyona- --Achrones150 00:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes, plz. Avaron will contact Kukkyona via radio. --Achrones150 00:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Loggin' Off For Tonight. I'm loggin' off for tonight. See you tomorrow, probably 3:00-5:00 in the evening. --Achrones150 02:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up I recently finished posting on the Confirmation page. Feel free to post when you can. --Achrones150 18:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Los Niños de Izanami: Confirmación. --Achrones150 19:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) The best posts are usually the longest. Lol. --Achrones150 19:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hope that particular post wasn't too long for you. :P --Achrones150 20:29, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you sir, may I have another? XD --Achrones150 20:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think my brain malfunctioned. :< --Achrones150 21:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) One of the first prominent Ahijados members? That sounds.... interesting. o: How powerful would this character be? Not that I'm going to put a limit on it or anything, but I just want to make sure. --Achrones150 22:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.... that sounds pretty good to use. --Achrones150 22:25, September 10, 2011 (UTC) If anything, give him a codename to know him by to make him more mysterious. I myself prefer a three-digit number just to make him less of a human and more of the mechanical, enigmatic character he is. --Achrones150 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Achrones: Mangetsu, grab my writing pencil! Mangetsu: -grabs pencil- -they both fly with a rainbow trailing behind them- STORY TIME!!! --Achrones150 00:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I Take My Leave, Once Again. It's time I take my leave, once again. I'll be back tomorrow, though, and I'll make sure to post, too. I'd do it now, but my mom wanted me off at 9:00, so... --Achrones150 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Again! And I'm back. --Achrones150 16:00, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Post Your Turn.: The Twilight of Your Despair 17:45, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Comment on 666 Oh gawd, a Arrancar Sith dude? Lol. --Achrones150 17:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Actually, it sounds quite interesting (and somewhat appealing to know Cortez has her own personal assassin and bodyguard, lol). I just find it a bit humorous, that's all. :> --Achrones150 17:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah. -nods- I get it. I'll do that in my next post, probably. --Achrones150 19:15, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Just a Heads Up Sakura, obviously, will not die from the wound inflicted. --Achrones150 20:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Gawsh, why u make me wait so long, I might've fallen asleep~ DX --Achrones150 23:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Gotta go again. And tomorrow's Monday... :< But I'll see you tomorrow, probably post between 11:00 and 2:30. --Achrones150 01:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Eastern Time (US & Canada). --Achrones150 13:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It appears I was distracted by My Little Pony while attending to this site. DX Achrones150 23:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but the bandwagon was just too huge for me to step off. Lol Achrones150 23:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do you plan on doing that? I'm curious. Achrones150 23:50, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm.... so far, it sounds interesting. Achrones150 00:15, September 13, 2011 (UTC) All righty, time for a critique. -puts on glasses- Based from what it sounds, Sakura's identity as the Punisher would be revealed. Are you planning on that? Other than that, it sounds somewhat reasonable. The Punisher's duty to sentence corrupt souls to Hell would instill desire for vengance and retribution against her. Also, it does sound like a moment for her to have one of those "Overlord" moments in where the boss decides to "return the favor" against the ones who did her wrong. Achrones150 01:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, definitely. Always up for a new idea in motion. Achrones150 02:00, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Kukkyona wields dual swords, too? I had no idea! Achrones150 02:38, September 13, 2011 (UTC) It's that time again. :< -brohugs- G'nite, man. See ya tomorrow, and have fun. :> Achrones150 03:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) hey I will , :) but like theres one prob. my translations are totally messed up . Like Kanji is different then romaji and blaaaaaaaaaaaah please help? Naruto75 06:09, September 13, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Hello! It's me again, my brain refreshed and rejuvenated from college! How you doin'? Achrones150 18:01, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Noted. Lol. On the news of the upcoming 'journey into Hell' arc, I've been thinking about it. I really don't have much characters that could be suited for the task to save Sakura for either position or power reasons, but I plan to make one. However, I'm trouble having an idea of what he should be. Achrones150 23:50, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :D hi again first , thank you ! for helping me with the translation. i owe u one :D. second is i think thats an EPIC idea , but i had in mind that my character , will go to hell to find his father and etc , can we fit that in some where? id love to roleplay too :D. my grammer skills on a scale from 1-10 is like 8. roplaying is like 8 too. :D Naruto75 00:15, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 its cuz im new to all of this , lol and yeah :) that will be the reason . btw i hate this chat posting stuff , cant they make like a fast chatting IM thing? cuz this way its too slower. :D ill have to read all about your character tho . and ill have to finish developing mine. i need to finish my bankai. also i have a few ideas id like to ask what u think of them. thanks ! :D Naruto75 00:36, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Also o_o if you dont mind , gimme ur facebook or MSN or sumfin? -Grabs pen and paper- :D Naruto75 00:38, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Aww , Ok. :) Psh , its not difficult its just..it takes wayy too much time x_x :D and i just noticed :D . hahaha . Ok ill write out a big list of my ideas and put em here. Naruto75 00:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC)Naruto75 Ideas on the Hell Arc. Well, I want someone that's actually deeply involved with the Hell and the duties of the Punisher, at least. Achrones150 00:59, September 14, 2011 (UTC)